The present invention relates to a rotary device of a projector and more particularly, to an improved rotary device which has a plate with a plurality of pictures disposed therein and the pictures are projected in a form of rotating about an axis of the plate or rotate whilst the plate is static.
In order to achieve a better visible effect on a stage, a projector is used to project pictures onto the stage with different colors and decorative patterns, such a kind of projector has a plate rotatably engaged to a board and is driven by a motor, the plate has a plurality of holes defined therein and each hole has a picture disposed therein, the board has an opening defined therein corresponding to one of the pictures when the plate rotates. A light beam is transmitted from a light source and accordingly projects the picture corresponding to the opening to the stage via suitable lens assembly. However, the picture projected on the stage can only provide a fixed pattern which is deemed to be boring on a modern stage and cannot meet the requirements of vigorousness and multiplicity.
The present invention intends to provide an improved rotary device of a projector, wherein the pictures disposed in a rotatable plate of the device can be rotatably or fixedly projected onto a stage so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.